Little piece of love
by Raised.In.Abuse
Summary: When Edward left, he didn't know that Bella was pregnant--Neither did she. About Four months later, a few tests and a bump say it all. Will she be able to track Edward down? Will he even care? Will she let him back into her life? Read to find out. Rated T
1. Preface: How?

**Preface.**

I started down at the little device, feeling myself pale and go nauseous all over again.

How could one colour change my life forever?

How could one little plus send me spiralling down into a deep emotion I had never felt before—A mix between Depression, anxiety, terror, and pain?

How could this one positive sign make me doubt each and every decision I've ever made?

How could it break that floodgate I had built so firmly, letting memories lash out and tear at my insides?

How could I be pregnant?

**A/N: Very short, very open, very vogue. This is what to expect of my intros. For everything, I don't care about flames, so go ahead and trash me. Good luck finding something my parents haven't already said. My first fanfic, so it's not the best.**


	2. Chapter 1: Charlie

**Chapter one: Charlie**

I swallowed heavily against the ever-growing lump in my throat and proceeded to put the four tests back into the shoebox I had snuck them in with.

_Breathe, Bella. _I told myself. My lungs filled. How long had I been holding my breath?

I don't know. I don't care. I just found out that I'm _pregnant_ and I'm thinking such silly things as breathing?

_Even worse, _I thought, my hand moving unconsciously to gently rub the small bump that seems out of place on my starved, bony figure. _I'm pregnant with the child of the man I loved, who left me. _As if that didn't take the cake, did I mention that the father of my child is a vampire? Bet you didn't see that coming.

I lifted my shirt a bit to reveal my stomach. Definitely a baby bump. My eyes started to fill with tears. How far along was I? My heart sunk as I realized how little time had meant to me since _he _left me... Or, I guess, _us _now. Me and my baby. Did this make it his baby, too? I guess so.

A bit of hope swelled inside of me. I had a piece of love, a piece of Edward (The name tore though me. I ignored it.) growing, living _inside _me. Our beautiful baby. Or, at least I was sure it would be beautiful. Any child with a father like that would have to be, by default.

I was still staring in shock and wonder at my belly, wondering idly if she (Call it mothers instinct, but I felt like it was going to be a she.) would be a vampire or human, when a door slammed shut from below me.

I paled. _Charlie. _I had to tell him, sooner, rather than later.

"Bells?" He called. "You home?" He asked.

"Y...Yeah, dad. Dinner should be ready in a few." I called, leaving the cramped bathroom and making my way down the stairs carefully. I didn't want my clutzieness to hurt my baby.

Charlie watched the game while I put the finishing touches on dinner, which thank the lord hadn't burned while I was meeting my fate. All the while I thought about how to explain this to Charlie. He hated Edward as much as it was...

"Dinner's ready," I called weakly. He sat at the table and started devouring the pork chops like a starved man. I barely picked at mine, both from loss of appetite and nerves.

He was finished now, sitting there with his hands o his belly, like he always did. It was now or never.

"So... How was work today?" I asked, my voice shaking and cracking. His brow furrowed in confusion at my tone.

"Good..." He answered slowly. "Bella, is something wrong?" He asked, straightening.

I blinked back the tears. "Y...Yes. Dad, I have to tell you something..." I said.

He waited expectantly.

I took a deep, shuddering breath. "Dad..." I started. "I'm pregnant," I said.

The tears flowed freely now. This was harder than I thought it would be. I waited for his response—the yelling, the disappointment. It didn't come.

I looked up. He was completely still, shock clear on his face.

"Dad?" I whispered. His freeze broke, and his face contorted into anger.

"Is it Edward Cullen's?" He growled. More tears flowed at the name, but I nodded, my teeth digging into my lips.

He sighed, and took a good look at my face, teary and scared. His face broke into a sad sympathy and he got up to enfold me in a hug. I hugged him back and cried into his shoulder. My dad felt like my rock right now.

When we finally broke apart, I could see him wiping tears discreetly from his cheeks and eyes.

"Have... Have you decided what you're going to do?" He asked.

There were only three options, really. Abortion, which was an absolute no. I would not take the life of my baby.

Second was adoption. Another no. I knew deep inside that, even though I felt that I wasn't ready, that I was too young, that it was all happening too quickly, I wanted to raise this child. So that left option three.

"I'm keeping her." I said surely. I was stubborn; many people had told me that, and I knew that I had made up my mind, and now there was no turning back. I was in this for life.

"That's... good. I'm disappointed in you, Bella." He said sadly. I hung my head; so was I. "But I'm glad you're making a mature decision instead of backing off immediately. I guess, in some weird way, I'm proud of you, Bells."

Fresh tears sprung up, and I wondered if it was just pregnancy hormones.

"But Bella... You're sure you're...?" He left it hanging. I was quite sure he couldn't bring himself to say that his daughter was pregnant. "I mean, those tests can be wrong." He finished awkwardly.

I nodded. "I took a few tests, and the bump just confirms it." I said, my hand over my belly.

"B...Bump? Already?" He asked, his face a mask of horror. I expected that he didn't want to see his baby girl grow up so fast, let alone watch her grow up with a baby. I guess seeing a baby bump would just make it that much more real for him.

"Yeah," I said, smoothing out my shirt so it was a bit tighter, showing the telltale signs of a baby growing inside me.

His hand reached out, and he asked, "Can I...?"

I nodded, and he put a big hand on my tummy, feeling the bump. It all seemed to come to life for him. Tears sprung from his eyes and he looked at me with a tortured expression.

"You're so young. I remember holding you in my arms as a newborn like it was yesterday, and now you're telling me that my grandchild is right under my hand." He said, his voice shaky.

"Oh, dad..." He was making me cry even harder.

It took a long while for us to calm down, and then we went and sat on the couch, legs tucked under us, father, daughter, and soon-to-be-grandchild.

"How long have you known?" he asked, finally able to ask questions without breaking down.

"About ten minutes before you got home. I thought I should tell you first, and now is better than later." I said.

"That was very mature, Bells. Have you thought of any names yet?" He seemed eager to talk about anything to do with his grandchild. It made me happy to see Charlie so excited.

I laughed. "Slow down, I'm only at about three months. Plenty of time to think about that." I said. But come to mention it, I liked Elizabeth. I was _his _birthmother's name. I wanted to throw Renée and Esme in there to... Hm. But for a boy, Charlie and Carlisle Were names I would strongly consider.

There was a silence, only awkward because of the steadily growing unease and slight ager growing on my Dad's face. I looked at him with equal unease.

"Are you going to tell... Him?" He asked gruffly, deflating.

I bit my lips. I hadn't had time to think about that. "I... I really don't know, dad. I think... I have to. He doesn't want to be with me, fine. He can go off on his own. But I don't think it's fair if he doesn't know about his own kid." I said, watching for his reaction.

He looked reluctant, but agreed all the same. "I guess it is fair. I know how _I_ would have felt if Renée didn't tell me..." He trailed off. "How are you going to get a hold of him?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to reply, then closed it, not having an answer. I had to tell him, but _how? _He probably wouldn't answer his phone once he saw it was me. I didn't know their new postal code. They didn't waste time with email.

Charlie saw the helpless look on my face. "Look, I'll schedule an appointment at the doctor's for you and we can ask if any of them know Carlisle's number."

I smiled. "Thanks, dad."

We sat in soft silence for a while before Charlie mentioned how late it was getting. We both stood up, said parting goodnights, and went to bed.

I prepared myself for another nightmare.

**A/N: Well, the first chapter of my first fanfiction. Go ahead and flame if you want to. I know Charlie (Probably Bella, too) is pretty out of character, but truthfully, I don't give a shit. This is my story, I can make them however I want to. **

**Until next time,  
. Raised . in . Abuse . **


	3. Chapter 2: Nightmare

**Chapter two: Nightmares.**

As nightmares go, this one was horrible, even by my standards.

It's probably the whole stressing over pregnancy thing, but this was scary and painful.

_I was lying on an uncomfortable bed, pain ripping through my insides. My legs were propped up on some kind of mechanism as my lower areas seared. _

_I was giving birth. _

_I was screaming over the voices of people instructing me on what to do. Over people panicking over something—My placenta? _

_No. I didn't realize I had screamed the word. The pain raged on._

_Then, sweaty and disoriented, unimaginable pain ripping at me, like flames charring my insides, a sad, sorry voice whispered to me._

"_I'm sorry. She didn't make it." The voice said. What did they mean? Sure I was in pain, but I was alive... right?_

_The pain loosened by the slightest amount, and I felt suddenly empty. I waited anxiously for the first cry, the first sound my daughter would make. _

_There was only silence. _

_Then it hit me. _

_She didn't make it..._

_I screamed. _

"Bella, wake up!" A voice said anxiously, shaking my shoulders. My eyes snapped open. My face was wet with tears, and a scream was still emitting from my throat. I shut them up, but I was shaking with sobs.

My hands shot straight to my stomach, sighing in relief when I felt my baby was still there.

My dad pulled me into a soft hug, making calming shushing noises. I hugged back, grateful to have something solid to keep me grounded.

"Bella, what happened? I've never heard you scream so loud..." He said, trailing off.

"Nightmare." I muttered.

"Oh..." He said. When he was sure I was calmed down a bit, he released me and asked, "Do you... Want to talk about it?"

I shrugged. "I just had a dream that... That I lost..." I couldn't continue. The thought of losing my child was unbearable.

He seemed to understand. "Bella, nothing is going to happen to you or my grandkid. I need someone I can finally spoil." He tried his hand at clearing the water with a joke.

I gave a little giggle, blinking the last tears away.

"Really, Dad. I should be fine now." I said. "And if my child is anything like her mama, she's not going to let you spoil her." I reminded him.

"Let's hope not." He said, giving a fake shudder and kissing my forehead. "G'night."

With that, he left.

I spent the next couple hours just laying there, afraid to sleep, lest my nightmare return.

**A/N: Short, I know, but deal with it. I'm a human, and humans need sleep. And I have to go make Val a bottle. Again. I swear, that kid never stops eating... Sorry about the dream, but I had to do it. It would have been more detailed, but I've never given birth before (Thank the lord...) So... Yeah. If you have a kid, could you tell me what it felt like to give birth? I need info for the story. **

**PS: Thats three chapters in one night! Hell ya! What now, bitch? Haha. **

**Well, peace.**

**. Raised . In . Abuse . **


	4. Chapter 3: Appointment

**Chapter three: Appointment**

In the morning, I had only slept an hour more than the nightmare. When I came downstairs after taking a nice, hot shower, Charlie was on the phone.

"...Pregnancy appointment for Isabella Swan." I caught. A bright flush spread in my cheeks.

Charlie covered the receiver, mouthing "Morning" to me. I gave a quick smile and brushed past him to get to the fridge.

I was feeling great—Morning sickness had left me alone today.

Opening it, I peered inside, one hand on my baby while I searched for lemons.

Stupid cravings.

"Alright, we'll see you then." He said, hanging up.

I looked over expectantly. "We're lucky it's a small town, they can fit us in today in about two hours. You don't mind missing school?" He asked.

"Nope, it's fine." I said. "And dad..." He looked up at me from where he had sat at the table with his newspaper. "I just wanted to say thank you. For being to understanding and supportive." I said, blinking hard so I wouldn't tear up.

"Bells, it's nothing. What are you looking for?" He asked, eager to change the subject.

"Lemons..." I mutter, shutting the door. "We don't have any." I said.

"Oh. We can pick some up on the way back." Charlie said.

"Thanks dad." I poured cereal into a bowl and dribbled a bit of milk. I didn't put much, knowing that I would barely pick at it.

A few hours later, we were in the waiting room with four other women in varies states of pregnancy. I

had to stare intently at my shoed, because anywhere else held happy couples, enthusing over their new addition to the world. I couldn't take the love.

Finally, my name was called.

"Isabella Swan?" The kind receptionist named. Me and Dad stood up.

"Room 2." She said, pointing down the short hall—Three examination rooms, three delivery rooms, and a nursery.

We walked in and Charlie helped me on to the vinyl, paper covered bed/couch/table thingy. We sat in silence until a slender woman with Blond hair pulled back into a pony tail walked into the room, white coat swaying and stethoscope swinging.

"Okay, Isabella. Or do you prefer something else?" She asked.

"Bella," I said. "Just Bella."

"Alright Bella. I'm Dr. Brinks." She said, holding her hand out.

I shook it. "Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. Now, if you could give me your arm," She said, pulling a blood pressure reader from the wall.

I complied, taking deep breaths as she strapped it on and pumped it full of air. I knew most hospital procedures—The perks of being the clumsiest girl on the planet.

"So, Bella," She started conversationally. She seemed nice so far. "This is your first child?"

"Yes," I replied.

She checked the numbers and scribbled them down on clipboard. "Have you decided on a course of action?" She asked.

My hand went to my bump. "I'm keeping her." I said.

She smiled at me. "That's a very mature decision to make, Bella. I'm proud."

"Thank you," I replied.

Charlie was just kind of hovering in the background, quiet, and completely out of his element.

We all made light, easy conversation on meaningless topics as we checked my height and weight. Then came the dreaded blood test.

I knew it was coming. So why did I feel myself go pale at the word, my body tensing as though for attack?

"Uh-oh, Bells," Charlie said. He knew all too well what blood did to me.

Dr. Brinks looked slightly confused, but it was marred by her professional demeanour.

"I sometimes fait at the sight of blood." I said, a blush spreading over my cheeks.

She gave a smile, assuring me that it would be fine.

Ten minutes later, I was celebrating the fact that I didn't faint, but revelled in the fact that the walls finally stood still.

"God, Bella, you're as bad as me." Charlie said. He wasn't too fond of the blood either.

A few minutes later, I was lying on my back with Dr. Brinks' stethoscope pressed against my bare belly.

"This is going to let me hear the heartbeat, see how many kids are growing in there. An ultrasound is much more accurate, and you can schedule one of those when you're a little further along." She said. I nodded, staying silent so she could listen.

I watched her eyes widen as she pulled back, a smile growing.

"Congratulations, Bella." She started. "Your first child are really your first child_ren_."

I blanched. "T...Twins?" I asked. Charlie was looking pale.

Her smile widened. "I hear four hearts—One yours, three others."

"Triplets?" Charlie chocked out the word.

I swallowed. I was unsure I could take care of one kid—Never mind three. Oh, God. How the hell was I going to do this mentally? I was still just a kid for crying out loud! I just turned eighteen a couple of months ago! And don't even get me started on how I was going to host this kid financially.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Dr. Brinks asked. Charlie looked like he had calmed down some, but his face held a weird mix of emotions—Excitement, fear, anxiety, and a whole lot of other things.

I swallowed heavily. "Yeah. It's just kind of shocking." I admitted.

She smiled kindly. "I'd bet."

She ripped a page out of her official-looking notebook.

"Alright, Bella. You're approximately four months along. Just stay healthy and I'm sure the carriage should be fine." She said.

"Alright," I said, starting to slide off the table.

"And Bella... Do you know who the father is? It takes a lot of support from both ends of the parenthood to raise a child." She said.

I bit my lip. "Y...Yeah, I know. He's just... Not here." I said, willing my voice not to break.

Sympathy overcame her sharp features. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Try to contact him, and if you can't... You're a strong girl, Bella. You will be fine." She comforted.

"Thank you."

"Actually, we were wondering if you could get us in contact with Dr. Carlisle Cullen—His son is the father, and we can't get a hold of him." Charlie said.

She contemplated. "I'm sure it will be somewhere In the main hospital's files. You can go relax in the waiting room and I'll try to find it."

"Thank you so much." I said.

"It's really not a bother, dear." She said, opening the door and sweeping out.

Charlie steadied me as I stumbled off the table. He smiled reassuringly at me as we went back to the waiting room.

He rubbed my back soothingly as we waited in silence. I was anxious. What if they didn't have the number? What if Edward (God, it even hurt to think his name.) had gone as far as to tell him not to answer for me? Or worse, what if he refused to answer on his own accord?

"Bella, calm down." Charlie said. I nodded. Calm. Right. I took a few deep breaths.

"So..." Charlie drawled, trying to break the ice. "Triplets."

Big opening. "That scares me. I was worried about one..." I admitted in a whisper.

"It scares me, too, Bells. But I'm going to help you through this, weather Cullen is here or not." He said firmly.

I bit my lip to stop the tears threatening to cloud my vision. "Dad, I know I really don't say this as often as I should, but I love you." I pushed away the snide thought about the last person I had said that to.

"Love you too, Bells. You'll always be my little girl." He said gruffly. This situation was pulling the sensitive side out of the both of us.

Then Dr. Brinks walked through the door, a smile on her face and a yellow sticky note in her hand.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed. "I managed to nag it out of Dr. Gerandy up in the ER."

I couldn't help it. I got up and hugged her. "Thank you," I said.

She laughed a bit and patted my back.

"It was really no trouble," She said when we parted.

There were two numbers on the note she handed me.

"The first is Dr. Cullen's cell phone number. The second is mine. If there's any problems with the pregnancy or you need to make an appointment, call me there." She said.

I nodded. Charlie and I thanked her again, and we left.

And now here I was, standing in the kitchen, one hand holding the phone, the other on my slightly swelled belly, staring at the number, not dialling. I was scared—If they didn't answer, could I take that rejection?

I swallowed. My brain felt as though it was going to explode. Being pregnant. Knowing I was going to have _his _children. Triplets. Finding the number. Anxiety. Pregnancy hormones. Fear of rejection. Fear of miscarriage. Fear of how a half human half vampire baby would turn out. Fear at just being pregnant in general. Excitement of bringing human life into the world. Wonder. Ugh. Did all soon to be mothers feel like this?

I took a big breath, put on my figurative "big girl pants" and dialled the number.

Waited.

Waited.

Waited.

"Hello?"

**A/N: My first cliff hanger. Sorry if it's a bit rushed, but I don't know the mechanics of what goes on during those appointments. Big shout out to everyone who reviewed/Favourite/Added to alerts. You guys all rock. And such kind reviews too... Literally, I expected to have all of 10 when this story was over and done with, at least 9 of them flames. Wow, was I wrong. Haha. **

**Until next time,  
. raised . in . abuse .**


	5. Chapter 4: Arrangements

**Chapter 4: Arrangements. **

"Hello?" The all-too familiar voice answered.

I took a quick, steadying breath. What should I say?

"Carlisle, It's me. Bella. Please don't hang up, this is important." Smooth, Bella. Nice, calm opening. Yeah, right.

He could hear the hysteria creeping in my voice. "Bella, calm down. What's wrong?" Wow. He actually seemed concerned. Acting? Or did some of the Cullen family actually care about me?

I gulped. "Is... Is Edward anywhere within hearing distance?" I asked. Yes, I would have to tell him eventually, but I would not have him find out like this.

"No, he's... not home at the moment. Can you tell me what's wrong?" He said.

Not home. He's probably already found someone else—Someone less trouble, more beautiful. Someone who was _good_ for him, who could belong in his beautiful arms.

Someone the opposite of me.

Tears started to run down my face at the thoughts and all the other things that were causing my mental overload.

"Carlisle... I'm so sorry for calling you, none of you probably want to see me, but... Is there any way I can come down there and meet with you? I need to tell you something, but there's no way I can say it over the phone. Please, I just don't know what to do." Huh. I didn't know humans were able to talk so fast.

I agreed with my split-second decision, though. I would never be able to say it on the phone.

"Are you hurt?" He asked. Of course, that would be the obvious first guess with me.

"No, I'm..." I swallowed. "I'm not hurt." I couldn't say I was fine, because I wasn't.

"Alright. If it's that important, we can be there by tomorrow morning." He said.

"God, Carlisle, I'm so sorry. I know none of you will want to see me..." I sounded bitter. I had to admit, I was angry at Edward—He just _left_ me. After all those times he had told me he loved me... I was just a play thing, a prolonged one night stand. A placeholder for someone better, stronger, more beautiful...

I heard him chuckle. "How wrong you are, Bella. We'll be there tomorrow." Was all he said before disconnecting. No explanation.

I sighed and put the phone back on the holder. Walking back to the living room, I plopped down on the couch.

"Did you reach him?" Charlie asked from his spot on the recliner.

"I got Carlisle. I couldn't tell him over the phone. He said he would be here in the morning so I could tell him..." Damn it. No human could get here that fast. "He said he had to come to Forks for a while anyway—Esme's working on a house down in Oregon." I improvised quickly. A good lie for a split second of thinking.

"That's awful nice of him, to see you. Bella..." He hesitated. "Is... Is Edward coming?"

I seemed to shrink into the couch. "I really don't know, dad. He was out when I called..." I let my voice trail off.

We watched the game in silence. I didn't like silence—It gave my brain too much space to think.

What had Carlisle meant by me being wrong? Did Alice miss me? Or perhaps Esme? I was flattering myself—They had probably forgotten about me already... Vampires and their _"distractions"_ as _he _had put it.

More pressing matters came to mind. What would happen when I told Edward I was pregnant? Would he care? Would he try to support the babies, despite not loving me? Or would he turn away, and pretend none of it ever happened?

And his family. The family that, for the shortest time that had felt like an eternity, been _my _family. What would they think of me being knocked up by their son and brother? Would they be happy for me? Disgusted? Would they kick Edward's ass for doing this to me? Or would they, too, turn away from me (Again) and just... forget?

I couldn't take these thoughts anymore. I announced that I was going to start on dinner, stretching as I stood and walked to the kitchen.

"Bella, I can order something if you want..." He said.

"No, dad. It's fine. Cooking will help me get my mind off stuff." Was my falsely happy reply.

"If you insist..." He said, turning back to his game.

I opened the fridge. Charlie had been true to his word, and on the way back we had picked up two small bags of lemons, a few stalks of celery, and three bars of white chocolate. Stupid pregnancy cravings.

I decided on pork chops. As I concentrated on the food, there wasn't much room for me to think. That was good.

Before I knew it, I was calling Charlie to the table, two places set. He sat down and started eating while I took one of the lemons out of the fridge. Taking a knife, I started to peel off the skin until it was nothing but slightly slimy insides.

I sat at the table across from Charlie and took a big bite out of the lemon. God, that tasted good...

Carlie made a playfully disgusted face and said, "That's gross, Bells."

"I know. But it tastes so good..." I said, taking another bite. I usually wasn't that good with sour, but I didn't even make a face. And damn, was it sour.

"You are so weird..." He muttered fondly.

We ate in silence. That is, until Charlie went completely pale, dropping his utensils and going completely still.

I froze with fear. Was he having a heart attack?

"Dad? Dad, are you okay?" I said, shooting up to go to his side.

He seemed to shake himself to life and I went faint with relief. A bit of colour returned to his cheeks, and he was still tense. He looked at me calmly, but there was the tiniest bit of feat in his eyes.

"Bella, you realize there's one more person we have to tell." He said.

I was confused. "Who dad?" Who the hell could make him react like this?

"Renée." His reply was only one word, but I felt myself go paler then a vampire. Pardon my language, but, _shit. _

"Oh, God." I said, going back to collapse in my chair.

One of my hands went to my stomach. How was one supposed to tell their mom that they're pregnant after all the talks, all the warnings...? Ugh. Just one more thing for Bella's stress-O-meter.

"We'll talk to her soon and we can tell her together?" Charlie's proposal sounded like a question.

"Sure." I responded. This stress definitely wasn't good on the babies.

When I went to bed that night, I was still being swarmed with thoughts of Renée, Edward, The Cullens, My babies, (Mostly the unexpected plural of the word) and my raging emotions.

But most of all; the fines line between Love, lust, and hate.

**A/N: Deep. No, not really. Here's another chapter. I sure am updating this quick, aren't I? You know what Bella does with the lemons? Yeah. I can do that. : ) I do daily, actually. And I don't even make a face. Ha. Oh, next chapter has the Cullens in it... Well, most of them, at least. Well, I'll be leaving now. Thanks to all who review and all to alerts and favourites!**

**See you later,  
. Raised . In . Abuse .**


	6. Chapter 5: Telling the Cullens

**Chapter 5: Telling the Cullens**

I felt like total and utter crap.

Morning sickness was getting its revenge on me. I had puked my guts out all day, and the slightest bit of movement would send nausea streaming through me like a dam breaking. My back ached and my feet were sore. My head was pounding.

I was driving to the Cullens.' No matter how sick I was, they went out of their way to see me and I wasn't going to stand them up. I tried not to think about the casualties if Edward happened to be there—It just sent bigger waves of nausea.

One hand on my belly, the other steering, I drove slowly through the overgrown path of trees just before the house came into view. I stopped the truck and sat there for a second, taking huge breaths to calm my nerves.

I was wearing a baggy T-shirt to hide my pregnancy until I could tell them myself.

Just as I was starting to reach for the door handle, it flung wide open, revealing a short, black haired pixie.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!" She sang, pulling me out of the car into her strong, marble arms. I carefully manoeuvred the hug so my stomach was nowhere near close enough to touch her.

"Oh, God. Alice I've missed you so much." I said, my voice breaking as I hugged her with all me feeble strength, inhaling her sweet scent.

She pulled back to look at me, and her ear to ear grin slipped a bit.

"You look like hell, Bella." She said.

_I've heard pregnancy does that to you. _I almost snapped. Almost.

I averted my eyes. "I'm under a lot of stress right now." I said. Not a lie, but not the complete truth, either.

Thankfully, she let it go, but not without a warning glance. "So what's this big emergency?" She asked, giving me a once over. I subtly leaned forwards to that my body was hunched a bit, ensuring that my baby bump could not be seen.

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer to only say it once. Who... Who else came?" I asked. Something came to mind—Didn't Alice already know? Didn't she see my future? Or, more importantly, my children's futures?

"Everyone," She said, taking my hand and leading me into the house. "Well, other than Edward."

The name ripped though me, searing at the edges of the hole in my heart. I gulped the feeling back.

"Alice, you asked what I had to tell you," I mused as she opened the door for me. "Don't you already know?" The thought sunk me down—If she knew, why didn't she call, or come, or _care? _

She frowned. "I don't. I didn't want to look into your future—It would have been an invasion of privacy. But when you called, I was curious. I tried, but your future is... Fuzzy. There, but unclear. Out of focus." She looked at me sideways, her expression irritated and confused. "I can't _see_ you."

I was taken aback—Alice could see everyone, and everything.

"_What?" _I gasped. "How is that _possible?" _

"I don't know. What have you been doing these past months?" She asked, hesitating at the doorway.

_Trying out for the roll of Zombie Bella. Puking my guts up. Complaining over my aching feet and back. Finding out I was pregnant. You know—The usual for a human._

"Trying to survive after you left." I said. The bitterness was evident in my voice.

She winced, and we walked into the house. My heart squeezed in sadness—Nothing had changed, not one tiny bit. Even his piano was still there...

Immediately, five vampires appeared in front of me, like lightning. Before I could say hi, two excessively strong arms caught me, squeezing me into a giant bear hug and starting to spin.

I panicked. My babies! "Emmett!" I gasped as my stomach lurched. My tone terrified tone made him drop me quickly as he had ran.

"Oh, God, Bella, I'm so sorry! Human, I forgot..." His voice was trailing off.

I tried to interrupt him, to tell him it was fine, when my stomach gave a huge lunge that sent me running for the bathroom, a hand over my mouth.

I made it just in time to literally spill my guts out into the shining porcelain toilet. Gentle hands held my hair away, and I was passed a wad of toilet paper.

"Thanks," I murmured weakly, wiping my mouth and flushing the spoiled paper down. I looked up at them as I stood up. Their noses were wrinkled at the smell, but they were all there—Even Rosalie, I noted with surprise.

Alice handed me a glass of water. I used half to rinse and spit the vile taste into the sink, running the water to take the last bit down. I drunk the rest.

"I'm sorry," I said, turning back to them.

"You're sick." Carlisle said—An assumption, not a question.

"Not exactly," I said, shaking my head as we all walked back to the living room. Esme's hands were at my shoulders—I recognised them as the ones holding my hair for me. It made my heart swell—Her mothering instincts never failed her.

We all sat down.

"Well, do you care to explain?" Carlisle said. He didn't sound pushy, or impatient; but curious, almost carling. But I couldn't hope for that. They left me. They all did.

I bit my lip. "I..." I couldn't continue. The worst thing about awkward or difficult conversations? No matter how many times you practise them, revise how they are going to be delivered, they never seem to come out right.

A wave of unexpected calm rushed over me. I revelled in it.

"Thanks, Jasper."

"No problem" He replied.

Another deep breath. "Before you all left, Edward and I..." No, that wasn't a good way to start. "A couple days ago, I found out that I'm..." Ugh! Why can't I just come out and say it?

"Just spit it out already!" Rosalie said impatiently. Her family chastised her, but Rose's harsh words seemed to egg me on.

"I'm pregnant." I spluttered, tears starting to roll down my face.

**A/N: Ha. This cliff hanger thing is fun. More to be out soon, I've already started on the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who read this, reviewed it, added it to favourites, or added it to alerts. It really does mean a bunch to me. Oh, as **_**Laura Hisel **_**Brought up in a review, Alice can't se Bella or her kid's futures because she's never been a half vamp, half human before and all that shit from the book. It's going to be a regular human pregnancy—None of that freaky _I'ma eat you and kill you from the inside out_ c****rap. Oh, and though the Cullens are here, it's going to take a while for Edward to get here—Not long, but it's not soon, either. **

**Until next time,  
. Raised . In . Abuse .**


	7. Chapter 6: Take a guess

**Chapter 6: Take a guess.**

It's amazing what two simple words can do to people. Or, rather, Vampires.

They went completely still and silent. Their eyes went wide. If the situation weren't so serious, their shocked expression would be almost funny.

Esme was by my side in a flash when she recovered. She held me, letting my tears soak into the shoulder of her shirt.

"Shush, Bella. It's okay." She said. "Who's... Do you know who the father is?" She asked.

The question seemed to snap everyone out of their shock. They crowded around me, their faces expectant. Except for Rose. She sat there, on the couch across the room, like a beyond gorgeous mannequin, frozen in sad shock.

I raised an eyebrow. "Take a guess." I suggested, my voice full of pain and sarcasm. My hand went to my belly—It was like instinct now, for some reason. And it calmed me down, at least a little bit, feeling my babies under my skin.

I heard a couple of gasps.

"Mike Newton?" Alice asked, false hope in her voice.

I shook my head. "They're Edward's." I said, letting the name tear at me. Jasper sent waves of calm at me.

Carlisle shook his head in disbelief, as if to physically clear it. "That's not possible." He said. Then, something hit him. "_They're_ Edwards?" He put emphasis on "_They're"_, to show that the quantity of my babies were the question, not the father.

My hand rubbed soothing circles on my stomach. "Yes, _they._ And seeing as I'm pregnant with triplets I think it is very much possible." I said, forcing my voice to be light and joking.

"_Triplets?" _Alice screeched excitedly.

"You're kidding!" Emmett enthused.

"This is... remarkable" Carlisle mused.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Esme said.

"Wow, Bella. Kids." Jasper breathed. He was happy for me.

It was overwhelming me.

"Give her some breathing room, already!" Rose said, finally snapping out of it. She put on a mask of indifference.

Everyone stopped talking, looking embarrassed.

She walked up to me, sitting beside me, her legs tucked under her, turned towards me. Her hand stretched out towards me, but stopped before they reached my stomach.

She looked up at my face with the question in her eyes. I nodded, dropping my hand.

She hesitated again before laying her hand on the now obvious raised part of my stomach. She gave a little gasp and her mask slipped. She looked so... sad.

"Rosalie...?" I trailed off.

She managed a small, tortured smile. "You have everything I ever wanted, just growing in there." She said.

Emmett was at her side in a flash, holding her, looking sorrowed that he would never be able to give her the child she always wanted.

"Oh, Rose. I'm so sorry..." I said. I truly was.

She shook her head. "It's fine. You just have to promise to let me babysit when they come around." She joked.

I bit my lip against tears and threw my arms around her in a hug. She laughed and hugged back.

"I'm sorry for always being such a bitch." She said.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden for this family," I said, looking at my hands.

"You're never a burden" Esme said firmly.

Everyone agreed with her. I didn't.

They all settles around me and started to ask questions. How far along I was, had they been kicking yet, had I told Charlie, If I went to the doctors' yet, How I found out, What a vampire baby would come out like, How I was feeling; all that stuff. By that time, they had all felt my baby bump. Even Jasper, though he was reluctant to get close to me after what happened at my birthday party.

"Jasper, I don't blame you." I had told him. He looked confused. "It's your nature and I understand that. Now do you want to feel your unborn nieces and/or nephews or what?" I had teased him.

He had, and then the questions started to fire again. It felt so right—Being here again, with the family I thought I had lost; that had been pulled away from me so forcefully. I felt almost whole again. The only thing missing in my improvised almost-family was the father of my kids.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Esme asked.

"Not officially. I have some ideas though."

Everyone practically begged me to tell them. I did.

"I want them to inherit their grandparent's names. Elizabeth, Esme, Renée, Charlie, Carlisle... Stuff like that." I said, blushing.

The soon-to-be grandparents beamed.

"Godparents?" Alice asked, enthused.

"All of you, of course." I said. Would there be anyone else? "Unless you guys decide to go... Which I would understand."

"Oh, Shut up, Bella. you know we're staying, you silly human" Emmett teased.

I laughed. "God. I don't think I could survive another day..." I looked out the window and silently cussed. "I'm late—I have to get home to Charlie."

They all agreed, giving me more (Gentler) hugs, and Esme walked me to the door.

"Thank you so much for coming here for me. It's just not something you can say over the phone." I said.

She hugged me again, it had the motherly feeling I so desperately needed right now.

"Bella, I have to know... Are you going to tell Edward about all this?" She asked, worry in her voice and darkening golden eyes. She would need to hunt soon.

I swallowed. "I have to. It wouldn't be fair to him—Even if he doesn't want me, it's not right to not tell him." I said.

Esme nodded. " I'll try to get a hold of him—He was in south America last I heard from him." She sounded disapproving.

"Wait, he's not with you guys?" I asked.

She smiled sadly. "No, he's a bit preoccupied." She replied.

"Preoccupied. He moved on?" I kept my voice flat, emotionless, but the pain seared at my insides, carving the whole in my heart with a blunt, rusty knife. It must have shown in my eyes, because she took my shoulders, gently but firmly.

"Bella, he will never move on. It's not in my place to tell you that, but I can assure you, each and every member of this family will never stop caring for you." She said sincerely.

My heart flew for a second before I pulled out a mental shotgun and shot it down. I would not give myself false hope.

"No offence, Esme, but from what he told me the night you all left, I was never anything but a plaything for him." I confessed.

She muttered something about tearing apart a certain son and tearing him to pieces, mingled with something about a large fire before kissing my forehead in a motherly fashion and saying her goodbyes.

She told me that no son of hers would avoid a situation like this, and something about dragging him here herself if she had to. I laughed.

"Bye, and thanks for everything," I said.

"Come by tomorrow. Carlisle wants to try an ultrasound." She said.

"Will do. Goodbye." I said.

I ran through the now steadily pouring rain to my truck. Some kind of miracle prevented me from falling.

I got home, and dinner was ready just as Charlie stepped through the door. It was Saturday, and he had gone fishing. Before he left, he asked me a number of times if I wanted him to stay. I said no, that I was going to see the Cullens' and he shouldn't have to miss out on his fun because of me. It was his first ice fishing round of the new year.

Gosh, how time flies. Four months pregnant. Four months since I turned 18. Four months since they left.

"Good haul today, dad?" I asked, setting plates on the table.

"Very good—the freezer is stocked up." He said proudly. We sat and ate.

Charlie looked up from his food. "You see the Cullens today?" He asked. I knew the real undercurrent to his question.

"Yes. They're staying here from what I could tell, they're all very happy, and no, Edward wasn't there." I said in one breath.

"That's... good, I suppose. Will he be coming soon?" He asked.

"Dad, I know you don't like him, but I'm going to have to tell him eventually." I said firmly.

"I know, I just don't like what he did to you." He replied glumly.

"The pregnancy part or the leaving part?" My voice was bland.

He smiled bitterly. "Both are on my list."

"List?" I asked wearily.

"None of your beeswax, little girl." He joked.

I laughed along with him. When it died down, I said, "Esme's going to call him and get him down here. She said, direct quote, _'No son of mine is going to just blow someone off in a state like yours. He'll be here if I have to hunt him down and drag him by the ear,'" _

"That's good. Dr. And Mrs. Cullen are good people, Bella. You're lucky they're here." He said.

"I know."

"But... Not so lucky when I remind you who we have to call now." He said slyly.

I groaned, collecting our plates and putting them in the sink.

I pulled a chair up to the counter and took the phone, just staring at it, reluctant. A chair slid up next to me, and Charlie sat in it. I looked at him in confusion.

"I'm here for moral support." He said.

"Thanks, dad." I dialled and put it on speaker. I didn't want to have to say it over the phone—It didn't know if I _could _say it, but how else was I supposed to tell her?

_Ring..._

_She's going to freak out..._

_Ring... _

_It's everything she ever warned me against..._

_Ring... _

_Maybe she won't answer..._

"Hello?"

I froze.

**A/N: That last bit ring any bells? ; ) Ha. I feel like I'm recycling material. Okay. I am truly sorry this isn't out when it was supposed to be, but I had no internet until literally right now. Again, I apologise for that. ****Until next time,**

. Raised . In . Abuse . 


	8. Chapter 7: Renée

**Chapter 7: Renée. **

Charlie saved me.

"Hey, Renée. Bella's calling, but she kinda froze up." He gave a fake laugh.

She didn't miss a thing. "You sound nervous. What's wrong with Bella?" She asked sternly. anxiously.

"No—She's not hurt. We just need to tell you something." He said.

"Well, what is it?"

I bit my lip. "Mom, don't freak out, okay?" I asked, knowing that no matter what she promised, she would definitely still freak.

"Alright, sweetheart. Just tell me." She said gently.

I took a deep breath, my hand on my belly. "Mom... I'm..." It just didn't get any easier, did it? I looked at Charlie pleadingly. She laughed.

"Oh, Hell no, Bells. You say it." He said. I nodded.

"Mom... I'm pregnant." I rushed out.

There was a sound of the phone hitting the floor. "Mom?" I asked loudly. I heard a scramble as the phone was picked up.

"You're _WHAT_?" She screamed.

I cringed. Charlie, my saviour, came to my rescue.

"Renée, calm down. Breathe." He said.

"Calm down?! _Calm down?!" _Her voice went impossibly high. "You call me and I find that my _daughter_ is _pregnant _and you tell me to _calm down?!" _My mom was beyond angry. I took a shuddering breath.

"Yes. Now, can you listen to what she has to say?" He asked with authority.

She was silent, but I could almost feel the heat waves of anger she was emitting through the phone. Tears started to fill my eyes. Great. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

I took a deep breath. "Mom, I'm keeping these babies whether you approve of it or not. I love them. I know I made a mistake, but I'm doing the mature thing and going through with this." My voice kept steady through my speech, and I was proud.

Her breathing stopped on the other end. "Them?" She asked in a whisper. Just like everyone else, she was worried about my multiples. If she doubted my ability to care for one, why wouldn't she?

"I'm going to have triplets." I said.

For a moment, there was silence, until there was a muffled sobbing.

"Oh, Mom! Mom, don't cry, please," I said, my voice rising with effort to not follow her lead.

"I... I'm sorry... But this is... Too soon! You're still in high school!" She sobbed.

Tears started running down my face. "I know mom. But I'm going to have to find a way to get through this." I said, passion and determination in my voice.

"Bella..." She cried gently.

Charlie gave me a pleading look. He was definitely not comfortable with this. I nodded toward the living room with a smile. He gave me a thankful look and took off to watch a game like a bat out of hell. I turned off speaker and held the phone to my ear.

"Mom, everything's going to be okay." I said. Ironic how _I_ was the one soothing _her_, huh?

"Why, Bella? Didn't you listen to anything I told you?" She asked.

I made up a lie. "We didn't think it would be a problem. Edward was told he couldn't have kids—Some problem thing." I said. Believable, and technically the truth—Who knew vampires could have kids? No one.

"It's Edward's?" She sounded furious.

"I know, mom. He left. I get it." I said, more tears falling at the memory. The hole in my chest widened.

"Oh, baby! I'm so selfish! I forgot how hard this must be for you. Have you told him?" She asked.

"His mom is going to try to get a hold of him for me." I replied. Oh, God, I hoped she could reach him. Even if a hated him, even if I could never trust him again, even if he didn't love me, I needed him.

"That's good, honey." She said, sniffling. "Bella, I cannot tell you how disappointed I am."

The lump in my throat threatened to choke me. "I'm disappointed too, mom. Believe me." I said.

"But I can't truthfully tell you that I'm not excited. How far along are you?" She asked. I smiled that she was excited—I sure as hell was.

"About four months—I just found out a couple of days ago." I said.

"I have to—" She was cut off by the sound of a door opening and a joking, "Honey, I'm home!" She giggled.

"Baby, I have to go. I'm going to call you later though, okay?" She said.

"Alright mom. I love you." I said.

"Love you too," Then a disconnection beep. I put the phone back in its holder.

Carlie edged hesitantly into the kitchen.

"All done," I said with a falsely enthusiastic smile.

He sighed in relief. "Good. I thought she was going to fly down here on the first flight out of Florida to yell at you in person," He joked.

I eyed the window wearily. My voice warning, I said, "Don't jinx it."

**A/N: That's a wrap. I had super amazing stuff for Bella and Renée's phone call, but I sort of forgot, what with the whole internet thing, so whatever. To make up for my absence, me and Val say sorry, which is a pathetic apology, so I give you three chapters tonight. (This is the second.)**

**Until next time,  
. Raised . In . Abuse . **


	9. Chapter 8: Ultrasounds and sleepovers

**Chapter 8: Ultrasounds and sleepovers**

"Any nausea today?"

"Nope—Though my feet and back hurt like hell." I replied. Carlisle's hands gently probed my stomach, looking for microscopic flaws.

"Stay off your feet—you're trying to do too much." He suggested.

"I'll try," I agreed, though I knew I wouldn't stop my fretting over every little thing. Was it possible to develop obsessive compulsive disorder through pregnancy?

"It seems everything is in order for an ultrasound." He said, flipping the switch on the machine. He had brought it in from the hospital.

"Awesome." I was enthusiastic—I wanted to know the genders, and make sure they were triplets.

Carlisle squeezed some gel stuff into his hands. I was already laying in the temporary hospital bed. "This is going to be cold, Bella," He warned before slathering the stuff onto my belly.

I gave a shiver—It was just like vampire skin. Nothing I wasn't used to, but still. It was a shock. He put the device over my stomach and moved it around slowly and carefully, watching the small screen. I couldn't make out the black and white shapes, but apparently, Carlisle could.

"Yes. They're triplets." He announced. "Do you want to know the genders?"

I bit my lip in indecision. Should I know, and get rid of any stress over names now? Or wait and have to surprise?

"Yes, please." I was too eager. I wanted to know. I know some soon-to-be mothers wait, but I was a little impatient. So sue me.

He smiled. "Two girls and a boy." He said, smiling.

Happy tears started to fill my eyes. This was all so _real. _Two little girls, and a baby boy. God, knowing the genders made me so Goddamn happy for some reason... It threw everything into perspective, reminding me that this was actually happening. Nice wake up call.

"Hey, you know... You're gonna be a grandpa, Carlisle." I reminded him. He looked stricken, as though the thought hadn't come to him yet.

"Yes, I suppose I will be. An exciting but yet scary thought." He mused, a smile turned his mouth up. "I never thought that would be possible, to tell you the truth."

"With the whole vampire thing?"

"I guess so. Just so you know, this," He said, tapping the screen of the ultrasound machine "Is really quite impossible"

"My little miracles" I said proudly. He laughed a little and set the machine back to its original standings, wiping the gel off with a towel.

"We're all done here. I'm sure Alice wants to catch up a bit." He suggested, helping me off the hospital bed.

"Thank you so much for everything, Carlisle." I said. How would I ever repay this family?

"Bella, it truly is nothing." He replied warmly.

With a smile, I left Carlisle's office and walked slowly down the stairs, being extra careful not to fall. When I finally reached the bottom, I trudged into the living room to find Alice and Esme sitting there. Rose and Emmett were out hunting. Esme was on the phone, looking irritated and dismayed.

I sat silently next to her.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, answer your Goddamn phone!" I blinked. She must have been angry—Esme never cussed. Even the smallest of impurities she avoided.

"Or at least check your messages once and a while! If you know what's best for you, you will call me the second you get this." She hung up, scowling.

"He's not answering?" I asked, my heart sinking slightly.

They both looked at me sympathetically.

"You still love him, don't you?" Alice asked, torn between sorrow and exuberance—She was a strange little pixie.

"Alice!" Esme reprimanded. "That's Bella's business." Though she sounded reluctantly curious, too.

"No, it's okay." I took a breath. Alice was my best friend—She deserved to know. "Yeah, I guess I am, and nothing would ever change that. But I kind of... don't trust him. Does that even make sense?"

They both looked happy. Esme put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It makes plenty of sense."

"By the way," Alice said. "I called Charlie. You're gonna sleep over here for a few days—It's better with more people watching over you."

I gave a wry smile. "You're babysitting me?"

"Just for a few days." She said. ""If you want to, of course. Because I missed you so much and I want to catch up a bit." She turned full force of her eyes on me.

I laughed. "I missed you too. You have no idea..." I trailed off with my thoughts of how completely _numb _I was... It was like I wasn't even _alive. _My arms unconsciously drew themselves around my torso to stop the flow of pain. The hole seemed smaller somehow—Painful, but almost healed. Was it because I had my family again? Or because I was so happy from my babies?

Esme announced that she was going to make me dinner. When she left, Alice sat down next to me with her legs crossed.

"Bella, what was it like when we left?" She asked softly, seeing the vulnerability in my eyes.

"It was like... It was like there was a giant piece of me ripped away. Even now—It's like a hole right in my heart. I just went numb." I admitted in a whisper. Stupid, unavoidable tears started to spill. "I didn't eat, didn't talk, didn't move. For two whole weeks. After that, I was like a zombie. I never felt. To tell you the truth, I only had two reasons to live. One was Charlie. The other was that I promised Edward that I wouldn't do anything reckless or stupid."

"Oh, Bella," Alice breathed. She looked as though she would be crying, if it were possible.

"And then I realized I hadn't gotten my period. I was throwing up a lot, too. I was scared, so I bought some tests and... Here I am." I said.

Alice put her arms around me in a tight hug, being careful of my stomach. She rubbed my back gently while I cried. I hated pregnancy hormones.

I calmed down quickly. "I'm sorry."

"For what? _Feeling?" _She shook her head. "You always were a weird one, Bella."

I smiled and have a little laugh. My hand went down to my stomach, wanting my children's comfort. Alice's eyes followed my hands.

"How does it feel?" She asked excitedly, putting a hand on my baby bump as well.

"Being pregnant?"

"Uh-huh"

"It feels..." I searched for a word. "Amazing. Knowing that there's something _growing _inside me. That I'm going to be a mom."

"Auntie Alice," She mused. "I like it." We both laughed, and as I shifted to give better access to my tummy, I felt something move.

Like, _move_, move. I felt it both inside me and under my hand.

My babies were moving! Kicking!

I felt myself jump, startled. "Oh my God!" I shrieked.

"They moved!" Alice said. She had felt it too.

Esme was there in a second. "They're kicking? Is this the first time?" She asked, sitting with us and putting a gentle hand on her unborn grandchildren.

I nodded, and we waited for another kick. It came, with surprising force for a baby, right under Esme's hand.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. I giggled at the feeling of little limbs knocking around my womb.

And then it hit me. Like really _hit _me, for the first time, like a slap in the face. I was pregnant. There were kids growing inside me, and I was going to give birth to them. I was going to be a mother. I was going to watch my babies grow up.

Oh, God. I can't do this! I _can't! _I'm way too young—I won't be able to deal with it! But... I had to be able to do this. I had to be strong, for my babies, if not myself.

"Bella? Bella, sweetheart. Breathe." I heard Esme's voice. It sounded distant—I was too lost in my thoughts.

I gasped a breath—Had I really been holding my breath that long?

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked, drawing her arms around me in a comforting hug.

I shook my head, forcing a smile. I laughed airily. "It's nothing. Everything just kind of hit me—It's so r_eal._"

Esme smiled. "It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it?" She sounded wistful, deep in a memory of a lifetime ago. I thought of how Esme had lost her son, and a wave of newfound fear washed over me.

"I guess it is... But I'm scared." I confessed.

Esme put her arms around me, too, and I was sandwiched in a hug. "Anyone in your position would be," She said. "Try venting. It always worked for me. What are you scared of?"

I took a breath and started to vent in whispers. "I'm scared that I'll lose the babies. I'm scared that I'm too young for this. I'm scared that I won't be able to handle it. I'm scared to give birth. I'm scared that you all might leave me. I'm scared that Edward might not come. I'm scared at the thought that he might. I'm scared that he won't want the kids. I'm scared that he might. I'm scared to see him because I still love him. I'm scared to be a mom."

By the end of my rant, tears were running down my face steadily. But Esme was right—It did make me feel better.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." Alice tinkled. "Such a pessimist. Everything is going to turn out fine with both the babies and Edward."

"You're a strong girl, Bella. You can handle this. And we're all going to be here for help and support." Esme added.

"Thank you guys. You have no idea how much this all means to me." I cried. I've said it once, I'll say it a thousand times: I hate pregnancy hormones.

"Oh! Charlie's here with your stuff," She said, jumping up just as the doorbell rang. Esme helped me clamber up to follow her.

She opened the door with a hundred watt smile. "Hey Charlie!"

"Nice to see you, Alice." He said fondly. He was remembering all the times she had helped me last summer, when I was so beat up I needed help showering. I shivered at the reminder.

"Bella, you going to be okay here for a few days? It's better if there are people to watch you—I know I'm not the best with that kind of thing." He looked sheepish.

"Yeah." I replied. "Me and Alice have some catching up to do."

"Alright. Call me before you go to sleep." He said, handing me a duffle bag. "I didn't know what to pack, so I just took whatever was in the dryer,"

"Thanks dad," I said, taking the bag.

He shifted awkwardly. "Love you, Bells."

"Love you, dad." I replied. He left.

"Where should I put this?" I asked Esme, shaking my bag.

She looked thoughtful. "Will you be okay in Edward's room?" she asked

Would I be? The hole in my chest opened. "Yeah. I will. Thanks, Esme."

Alice took me upstairs and lead me to Edward's room, as if I had never known where it was. As if I could ever forget.

_It will be as if I never existed. _His words hung in my mind, reminding me of the lie. As if I could ever forget him. As if These babies growing inside me weren't little parts of us both, parts of the love that turned out to be a lie.

"Bella?" Alice called lightly. My head snapped up; we were at the door. I really had to start paying more attention to my surroundings.

"Sorry. I was kind of lost in thoughts." I opened the door and walked in. I swallowed back the lump in my throat and put an arm around my torso to stop the pain. Nothing had changed—Not one piece of furniture out of place, all his music still organized, everything as I remembered it.

His scent was clinging to everything, and I couldn't stop myself from inhaling deeply, taking in his scent, despite the pain. My babies kicked—Did they recognise the scent, automatically know that it belonged to their dad?

I threw my duffle bag on the floor and sat shakily on the couch. Alice left and was back in less than a second, holding Beige bed sheets and pillows. She put the pillows on the end of the couch and wrapped me in the sheets.

"Thanks, Alice."

"What are friends for?" She joked, pushing me down so I was lying on my side. She lay on the floor facing me on her stomach, he legs entwining with each other in the air.

"What have you been up to? Where did you go after you left?" I asked.

"We went down to Alaska for a while. Stayed with the Denali clan." Seeing the confusion on my face, she explained. "The Denalis are the only other vegetarian coven we know of. They're basically our extended family."

"Where did you go after?" I asked.

"Nowhere in particular. Everyone was so beat up after he made us leave. Emmett and Rose went to France. Jasper and I stayed in Alaska, and he went to College. Carlisle and Esme went to Canada." She left out the one I wanted to hear about most; the one who would hurt me most.

"And... and Edward?" I asked.

"He went to Spain, or south Africa, or Antarctica. Wherever he went, he only called in every couple months, and even then he would barely say three words." She said.

I didn't ask why. I didn't care much—That bastard. It's one thing to lie to me and leave, but to tear apart his family like that? I didn't hate him, but sometimes it seemed so easy to do so.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "You never told me the outcome of the ultrasound." She reminded me.

"I'm having two girls and a boy." I revealed.

She gave little claps. "Yay! I _finally _get to shop for someone!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Which reminds me..." She started slyly. "You're going to need maternity clothes soon..."

"And you want to take me shopping." I finished.

She gave me the Alice eyes, and I couldn't refuse.

We agreed to go out after school tomorrow—She had re-enrolled here at Forks to help out if anyone gave me any trouble. Which I knew I would get. I was pregnant--Knocked up by a guy whom everyone knows left not so long ago. They would think I was a whore, having a fun one night stand and then, _Hey, what's this bump thing?_

Esme came in with a tray of food, and not soon after I was finished, I drifted into restless sleep, waiting for the nightmares to plague me.

**A/N: The end was rushed, and none of this was up to par. I don't know anything about pregnancy other then the fact you get big, sore, bitchy, and crave weird stuff, so tell me if something is incorrect or forever hold your peace. I don't know how an ultrasound works either, so Fuck the world, I do it my way. **

**Hey, does anyone else listen to _Three Days Grace_ or _Hollywood Undead? _My cusend got me hooked on them, and you all have to admit that Adam Gontier, the singer for Three Days Grace, is the hottest thing to ever walk this earth. (Emo bangs are gorgeous.)  
...I'm allowed to act like a teenager every once and a while.**

**Until next time,  
. Raised . In . Abuse .**


	10. Chapter 9: Phone call

**A/N: Hey. Sorry guys, but a lot of jack shit happened in my life the past month (I moved back to Poland, and My best friend died. They weren't able to gether unborn baby out in time, either. Stupid drunk drivers. I swear to God, if I ever find who did that... RIP Gina and Joyce. You would have been a great little godchild.) but 'm back now! And not so happy to report that this story will not be dragging on for much longer. It's not over yet, but I took out a lot of stuff and it's a lot shorter now. Edward comes in this chapter, too... if only in voice.**

**Oh, and I keep forgetting to ask you guys... Do you see any errors in anything in this story? My cuz Victoria (Leah Hunter) Checks over every chapter (Bless her awesome soul) to make sure it's okay, because english isn't my first language. It's polish, which is very different from english. So, to all my polish peeps, Jedźmy z działu!**

Chapter 9 I think?

I rubbed my large baby bump contentedly. I was six months into my pregnancy now, and man, was I big. I mean, I was lucky; I didn't gain the weight anywhere but my belly, but I was starting to miss my toes. And my ability to walk semi-properly. It all came with being a mother, I guess. At least the morning sickness was gone by now.

I couldn't bend over anymore, either, so I was appologizing 24/7 when I had to ask someone to pick somehting up that I dropped, which was quite often.

"Bella, are you hungry?" Esme asked. It was a saturday, and I was hanging out at the Cullen house while Charlie was visiting Harry Clearwater.

"No, I'm good for now." I assured her. Alice was babbling on and on about colours for baby rooms, if the girls would be identical, which would have which parent's features, and even the diper brand she wanted to use for the babies, I think. I sighed. his pixie like vampire was more set on preperation for these kids than I was. But I found myself lounging on the couch, eyes drifting closed, listening to her sweet, melodic voice as though it were a lullaby. The hardness of my babies under my skin intensified it impossibly.

I was almost in dreamland when a shrill ring reverbrated through the room. My eyes snapped open. It was Esme's cell phone.

Everyone was in the living room at the time, and we all knew who it was. Anyone else would have called the landline. I swallowed, suddenly feelin not ready for Edward to know.

Esme only hesitated for a tenth of a second, shooting a calming, sympathetic glance in my direction before answering the phone, hitting the speaker button so I could hear. ight. feeble human senses.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen what the hell has gotten into you?" She asked into the phone, shocking us all. Esme was never one to curse.

"Esme... You know why I keep my phone off." I bit my lip to stiffle a gasp. His voice was dead... emotionless; almost roken, and yet it sent scalding daggers flying through my heart.

She sighed. "Yes, but Edward you have no idea how important this is." She stressed.

"Important?" He sounded doubtful. I clutched my babies inside my stomach for suppot, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Yeah, man. Like, epiclly apocalyptical you-need-to-be-here-like-yesterday impotant." Emmett informed him.

"Emmett, I'm not in the mood for games." Edward's honey-and-velvet voice was slightly irritated.

Everyone started to talk at rapid speeds, all at the same time.

"It's not a joke or a game, Edward!" Jasper insisted.

"Edward, you will regret it if you don't find us right now." Alice.

"Edward, I've been like your father for over a hundred years now; I can't just watch you wallow in self-pity and regret." Carlisle was stern.

"They're right! You're suck a jackass! How could you do something like that?" Rosalie shouted.?"

"Something like what, Rose?" Edward asked. I panicked, shaking my head at the blond beauty. She rolled her eyes with a small smile. She wasn't going to tell.

"You're going to have to come find us to see, now aren't you?" she teased.

"Okay, okay, fine!" Edward gave in with an audiable sigh. "Where are you?"

"The Forks house..." Alice informed him, wincing, waiting for his responce.

"You're WHERE?" He yelled. I cringed, my arms automatically curling almost completely over my belly, as though mother instinct maded me protect my babies. "I thought we agreed not to go back! hat you would leave her alone!"

"Oh my freaking God! Bella, just tell him to get over here." Alice said, sounding exhasperated.

"Alice!" I gasped. He wasn't supposed to actually know I was here!

"Alice!" Edward said at the same time as me. "Bella's there?!"

"No, Edward, I mean bella, my new pet giraffe." Sarcasm dripped off her words. "Just talk, Bella."

I opened my mouth to speak, just realizing the anger I felt towards him for leaving me like this. I calmed it a bit, but tears streaked down my face.

"E-Edward. I don't cae if you don't want to see me o-o-or don't love me or whatever the hell kind of game you were playing before you l-left, but there is a big... problem here and it concerns you so I suggest you get your sparkly vampire ass down here or I will hunt you down and drag you here myself, and I am in no condition to do that." I was panting at the end of my rant, and started to lean over to press the end button. Emmett noticed my struggle and did it for me, but there was still time for Edward to get a few words in.

"Problem? What? No condition? Are you hu--" _Beeeeeeep. _The dial tone took over his voice. It rung again almost immidiently, but Emmett turned the phone off.

What if he didn't come? I was a human; not nearly a threat. What if he did come? Could I handle that? What if he didn't care? What if he didn't want his kids? What if e tried to get me to put them up for adoption? What if he wanted them, and not me, and took my babies away from me?

A small sob escaped my lips, and I was suddenly enfolded in a 7 + 3 way hug that involved one human, six vampires, and three halves. Talk about a dysfunctional family.

All there was left to do now was wait.

**A/N: That's all for now, folks, sorry. Edward is in the next chapter. Well, to my polish friends ;)**

**Tylko piekło to ... Oto dowcip można czytać tylko jeśli polski lub tłumacz! To pewnego rodzaju żartuje z naszego akcentu i rodzaju sposób myślenia i czytać rzeczy, choć, więc jeśli nie lubisz, nie czytaj!**

Pewnego dnia, imigrant z Polska weszła w Nowym Jorku, posterunek policji, aby zgłosić, że jego amerykańska żona zamierza go zabić.  
Policjant na służbie był zaintrygowany tym, a on zapytał: "Jak jesteś pewny, że ma zamiar zabić? Ona grozi zabić?  
"Nie", odpowiedział zdenerwowany imigrantów.  
"Słyszałeś jej powiedzieć komuś, że ma zamiar zabić?  
"Nie"  
"Czy ktoś powiedzieć, że twoja żona ma zamiar zabić?  
"Nie"  
"To dlaczego w imię Boga did you think she is going to kill you?" zapytał zdenerwowany policjant.  
Bo znalazłam butelkę na kredensie i myślę, że trucizna gonna do mnie! "  
Podał policjanta podejrzanego butelki. Policjant wyjął jedno spojrzenie na etykietę na butelce i zaczął się śmiać głośno.  
Imigrantów, oburzył się i powiedział: "Co to jest tak zabawne? Czy nie widzisz, etykiety na butelki mówi" Polski Remover"? (The label was "Polish Remover" As in, Nail polish remover.)  
:)

**Until next time,  
. Raised . In . Abuse .**


	11. Chapter 10: He's home? Crap!

**Chapter 10: He's home...? Oh Crap.**

Waiting. Not the easiest thing to do while pregnant. I had stayed the night in the Cullen house. Charlie had been back late, and understood that I would want to be there to tell Edward about his kid myself.

Waiting. I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Cheer up, Bella." Alice said lightly. "You're going to bite a hole through your lip!"

That didn't stop me from gnawing on the flesh of my mouth, my hand rubbing soothing circles on my belly. I could feel one tiny foot poking out slightly and smiled. The maternity shirt Alice had forced me in to read "If these people are my family than I 'aint coming out!" In a speech bubble coming from my huge baby bump. I had to admit, it was funny. Emmett had insisted on wearing his own shirt celebrating my children. It read "This is what an awesome uncle looks like." He looked pretty proud of it.

Esme handed me a dinner plate of chicken and rice with a comforting squeeze to my shoulder. I didn't deserve how nice they were being to me. I mean, they had to have left for a reason. I still couldn't help wondering, even after months of them being here for me, if they were really here for me or for my kids.

I shook my head, starting to eat. It was doing me no good to think like that.

"So, Bella. Have you thought about names?" This was a question Rose asked often; trying to find a time that it almost suprised me so I would tell her. I had specific names chosen, but they were a secret.

I gave Rosalie a wry smile. "Still not telling."

"Aw, come on! Just tel--" She was cut off y the sound of a speeding car screetching to a halt in the driveway. Oh crap. Oh crapcrapcrap.

Edward was here.

And again, I repeat: Crap!

A car door slammed shut. I started to panic, my hands beginning to shake a little. I couldn't face him.

Jasper sent waves of calm towards me.

"T... Thanks." I muttered, trying to slow my rapid heart.

Everyone stood up. We were all in the living room, so when the door opened and shut with a loud_ bang. _The vampires all ran to the front entrence, all nothing but blurs of colour in my human eyes.

"Carlisle, I ask this in all due respect, but why the hell are you all here?" I heard Edward ask. His voice pierced through my heart, and bring tears to my eyes. My hands rubbed at my stomach for comfort as I stood up carefully and walked to the vampires standing in the front.

"We're here because Bella needs us!" Alice answered.

"I told you to stay out of her-- Bella?!" He gasped, seeing my face in the gap between Emmett and Jasper. He couldn't see my pregnancy belly though. Jasper took my arm softly and lead me in front of them. Me and Jasper had become closer these past few months--Like a real brother and sister.

I looked down at my hands, the fingers laced together around my belly, as though cradling it.

"Hi." Was all I could croak out.

"I--You... You... What?" He seemed shocked. I couldn't look at him; I felt as though when I looked at his beautiful face, I would be undone.

"Pregnant." I whispered. It had been becoming more and more simple to say it.

"You did move on." He breathed. That made me look up at him against my better judgement. I swallowed. My dreams had not done him justice. He was exactly as I remembered him, but better.

"Is it Mike Newon's?" He asked, sounding almost angry. I shook my head. Why would he even care?

"Tyler Crowley?" I shook my head again. Alice gigled in the background.

"Erik?" He continued questioning.

"Oh, for christ's sake! Just look at my shirt! Emmett said, pulling the object in question slightly away from his muscled chest. I watched as Edward's eyes widened, rivaling the plate I had just set on the coffee table.

His eyes glanced at my stomach again, fearful, suprised, and a whole shitload of other things.

"It's... You... Ae... My... _What?" _He stuttered. I couldn't help but let out a small, sctrachy laugh.

"Yes. Weither you care or not, these kids are yours. I just thought you would like to know." I said, braver then I actually felt.

"Bella, I'm..." He sighed, running a hand through his copper hair. How many times I wished one of my babies would inherit tat hair... "Do you think we could talk? Alone?"

I took a deep breath. Sighed it out. "Fine."

"We're going to go for a hunt." Esme nudged her family to go out the door. Alice lagged behind, walking up to her brother, a feirce fire in her eyes.

"If you do or say anything to hurt Bella, I swaer to you that getting ripped up into small pieces and lit on fire will seem like a bath in roses." She growled before spinning on her heel and walking out the door after everyone else. The door snapped shut quietly, and I stared at the floor in the silence. I was torn between crying over Edward, jumping him, or yelling at him.

Awkward, much?

After a few seconds of that, we both filed into the living room, and sat on seperate coutches, facing each other.

"Bella..." Edward was the first to break the silence, albiet in a whisper. "These kids... You're sure they're mine?"

"Who else was I wih six months ago? I've only ever had sex once, Edward." I said., not breaking my staring match with the carpet.

"Bella, you have to know that I left you for your own protection." He said.

That set me off. Protection my ass!

"Protection? My own protection? Oh, that's rich, Edward!" I said, standing up to try to look more intimidating. "You think leaving me alone in the forest like that was good for protecting me? That leaving me in general to get more and more depressed every day was good protection? The way I wouldn't eat or sleep? How catatonic I was? Leaving me _pregnant?"_

My rant left me panting, and I collaped back to the couch, careful of my babies. Sobs started to shake me, and my head fell to my hands. There was one second before familliar cold arms wrapped around me. Edward. I didn't care that I was angry at himm or that he left me. I just wanted him to hold me, to be there for my babies. I found myself hugging him back.

"Shh, love. I'm here. I'm going to help you through this... If you need me. Or want me." He said. I could only nod.

"Bella. I never stopped loving you." He whispered, his lips brushing against my ear. I pulled back.

"How will I ever be able to tell if you're lying to me?" I asked. "How can I ever trust you again?"

He dropped his gaze. "I know. I understand. But I left for you. I wouldn't let you loose your soul..."

"That's bullcrap Edward, and you know it." I warned. He knew how I thought about the whole _Oh-I'm-so-vampire-emo-cliche-that-I-don't-got-no-soul _thing.

"Bella, no one can know that." He said.

"Don't argue with a pregnant woman." I warned. He almost smiled.

"How will I ever get you to believe that I love you?" He asked in a sigh. My heart fluttered, but I bit my lip against the feeling. I would not let myself hope.

When I looked back up at him, his face was close to mine. Before I culd protest, our lips met. His cold ones moved slowly against mine for a moment before I could respond. Mentaly, I knew that this was wrong; that I was angry and hurt. But physically... Edward was my first priority.

Hesitantly, my hands wrapped around his neck, and he deepened the kiss. His hands went to my waist as his tongue brushed against my bottom lip. I pulled back with a jerk, panting again, for a completely different reason.

"Careful, Edward." I said. "I'm a pregnant woman, you know."

His laugh was airy. "Do you believe me?"

I thought for a moment. "You may claim to love me, but I can't trust you anymore."

He nodded. "I understand, Bella."

Now the real question?

Did I love him back?

Stupid question of the centry.

**A/N: Grr... This meeting was better in my head. I hope it was satisfactory. And no, Bella doesn't forgive Edward. Not yet.**

**Sorry about all the spelling errors and stuff. I'm not really giving this my all. I'm in no mood to write, but I don't want to just abandon this. Plus, my Beta/cusend is working on her next book and can't look over it for me. Throw in lack of spell chack and you get this: catastrophe. but whatever, I guess. **

**Until next time,  
. Raised . In . Abuse .**


	12. Chapter 11: Scrapbooks and Appologies

**Chapter 11: Scrapbooks and appologies**

"Bella... you said Babies. In plural. You're having... multiples?" He asked almost hesitantly. I nodded.

"Two little girls and a baby boy." I said proudly. Edward looked shocked. I couldn't blame him; how would you react if you found out you had impregnated someone under impossible circumstances?

"Who knows about this?"

I laughed. "Everyone. It's not easy hiding this belly, you know."

He asked more questions, all in that same careful voice. I answered in the same way, instinct telling me not to trust the father of my babies. He asked about the names, and I have them to him. He loved them, and I was glad. He had asked about everything; from how I found out to how different half-vampire pregnancy was from a human one. It wasn't much different, really, except for some pretty powerful kicks. These abies would be stronger than normal kids; no doubt.

"Can I...?" He asked finally, reaching towards my stomach. I smiled. Edward seemed excited about his... _our _babies.

I nodded. His cold hand suprised the kids growing inside me, and I felt them shift and kick.

"Oof," I complained, my hand shooting down to the little footprint showing through my tight shirt. That was a hard kick. Edward's eyes were wide with surprise. I guess his reaction to feeling his kids under my kin was the same as mine; a wake up call. A shout that this was all real. Was that fear in his eyes?

"You're going to be a great dad, Edward." I assured him. He gave me a half-hearted smile.

"You're going to be an even better mother." I smiled. I hoped so... Though I wasn't too sure. Parenthood. The word shot nervousness through me.

"If you are as scared of parenthood, as I am, I can't believe I put you through all of this." He joked.

"I am definitely just as scared. Maybe more. But you get used to it." I said matter-of-factly. "and than it just feels... amazing. Warm, almost."

He looked at me with awe. "You're definiely going to be the better parent" He decided. I laughed.

"Nah. I've just had time to let it sink in. Just wait for the shock to fade a bit." I teased.

"I can't believe I wasn't here..." There was genuine sadness in his voice.

"Truthfully," I said. "Neither can I. But there's no changing the past."

"Bella, I can never express how sorry I am." He said. His hand was still on my belly.

"What's done is done." I really wanted to get off this topic. It hurt too much to think about.

A sudden idea came to mind.

"You said you wish you were there..." I cleared, standing up and reaching for the large scrapbook sitting on the small table next to the sofa. "Alice made this."

I sat back down next to him and opened the book to the first page. It showed a piture of me, on my eighteenth birthday. Some of me, some of Edward, some with both, in a beautiful collage. A caption said, in mismatched fonts, "Edward and Bella: Pre knock-up." We had all laughed when we read it.

We flipped through the rest of the filled pages. Each showed a caption naming how many weeks I was into the pregnancy and the countdown to the supposed due date, which was somewhere around June 13th or 14th. Emmett singing "Birthday sex" Under his breath when he figured out the due date to date of conception was both the funniest thing I had ever seen and the most embarresing.

I quickly flipped to the next page when one held a picture of one of my old cup bras next to my new C cup one. Yes, my brests got slightly larger with the pregnancy, but that didn't mean Edward had to see it so obviously.

By the time we had finished reading the scrapbook, his family returned. He appolojized to them, too, and before long, I had to go home for the night.

When I did, I stood by the window hesitantly. After ten minutes of indeciveness, I went to bed, keeping the window shut tight. Edward wouldn't come in if it was closed; he wouldn't invade my privacy like that. I knew I wanted to keep it open. But I also knew that I just couldn't handle it.

**A/N: I didn't really like this chapter. It felt rushed and half-assesed, but at least it's a chapter. I'll let you in on a secret... you should definitely Be ready for a surprise next chapter!**


End file.
